


Together With A Smile

by impertinence



Category: Disney RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Taylor discovers Selena likes being choked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together With A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Abby beta'd this!

"You know," Taylor says casually, "I know you're doing this to get to me, but it's really not funny."

Selena looks up from her magazine. "What are we talking about?"

"This whole, making out with Justin in public thing. It's cute, real cute."

"You're very fake Southern accent-y today," Selena says, and goes back to her magazine. If Taylor's annoyed enough she'll go passive aggressively bake cookies too fatty for Selena to eat, or something. Or kick Selena out of the living room.

"Very funny," Taylor says. "I'm being serious."

Selena waves a hand. "It's for show. You know that."

"Well, you're awfully _showy_ about it."

Selena sighs and puts her magazine down. "Are you seriously going to go on about this?"

"It's important!"

And, okay. Selena can't help it - she likes winding Taylor up. So she rolls her eyes and says, "Sure it is."

She's expecting Taylor's crazy eyes and her intense moving forward. She kind of figures that Taylor will get in her face, and then they'll make out, like usual. Instead Taylor says, "You're not _listening_."

"I'm totally listening," Selena says airily. "You're jealous. For no reason."

"It's not no reason." Taylor knocks the magazine away. "Selena -"

"He's a good kisser," Selena says with a shrug.

She's not expecting Taylor to full-on tackle her so that they both roll off the couch, Taylor rolling them until she's on top, straddling Selena. "Whoa," Selena says, but she can't help but laugh a little. "Slow down, Taylor, it's not -"

"He's not as good as me," she says loudly, staring down at Selena.

Selena should really stop, since apparently Taylor's feeling a little crazier than usual today. Instead she says, "I don't know. I think he kind of is."

"No, he's not!" Taylor says. She grabs Selena and kisses her hard. Selena moans up into it, pressing her hips up against Taylor.

"See?" Taylor says, pulling away. She's resting a hand on Selena's neck. "Say I'm better."

"I don't know," Selena says, trying not to laugh.

Taylor presses her hand down a little. "Say I'm better."

"Well..."

Taylor presses down hard. "Say I'm better," she snaps, and -

Selena doesn't mean for her hips to twitch, but they do, because _God_ , Taylor's hand feels good. She's pressing way too hard, and Selena kind of doesn't care, because it feels so good.

"Selena?" Taylor says uncertainly.

Selena blinks up at her. "Um," she says, but Taylor's hand is still pressing down.

Taylor pushes a little harder. "You like this?"

She sounds a little worried, so Selena says, "I mean, I don't want it every day, but -" She stops talking when Taylor tightens her hand.

For a second she's worried that Taylor's going to leave, but then Taylor leans down and says, "Cool," before kissing her. Her chin brushes up against her own hand, and Selena knows, when she pulls back, that Taylor's lipstick is probably smeared all over her mouth. Selena closes her eyes and then just...lets go a little, pressing her hips up and swallowing hard against Taylor's hand.

"Oh," Taylor says quietly. It sounds like it's to herself. Her hand tightens just a little, just close to the point of pain, and she gets off Selena so she can sit next to her, skimming her other hand down Selena's stomach and over her skirt. She pushes it up a little, enough so that she can run her thumb over Selena's underwear.

"If, um, you can't breathe, you need to tell me," Taylor says. She's watching Selena with that single-minded focus that Selena thinks is equal parts hot, funny, and terrifying.

Selena tries to nod, but Taylor's hand stops her, and her reaction is pure arousal - her hips twitch and she feels her nipples harden.

"Um, wow," Taylor says, and loosens her grip a little. Selena wants to protest, but then Taylor hooks a finger in her underwear and tugs it down, tossing it away and nudging Selena's legs apart. Then Taylor traces a finger up her cunt, slowly and carefully, stopping on her clit and then -

Oh God. She presses down on Selena's clit slowly as she tightens her hand on Selena's neck, and when her hand is tight and she's pressing down hard, she moves her finger in careful circles.

"I want," Selena says. Shit, her voice is raspy. Taylor loosens her grip a little. "I...fuck me?" Selena says, tilting her hips a little.

Taylor nods and adjusts herself so she can slip two fingers into Selena. She's still watching Selena, eyes darting from her head to her toes like Selena's hiding some kind of secret.

"Does it feel good?" Taylor says, thrusting sharply.

Selena just whimpers a little and presses herself up against Taylor's hands. It's so stupid and cliche, but Taylor really does play Selena like an instrument, and it's so, so good.

"I don't want you kissing anyone else," Taylor says. She keeps thrusting hard, brushing her thumb over Selena's clit just often enough for it to be a tease. Selena has to close her eyes, but that just makes her crazier, because now all she can do is feel the weight of Taylor's hand on her neck, and how hard it is to breathe like this.

Selena curls up her hands at her side, but Taylor says, "Touch - your breasts. Touch them," and even her careful, clinical language doesn't make the order any less hot. Selena pushes up her shirt and impatiently tugs down her bra, running her fingers over her nipples.

"God," Taylor says. "Keep going, just keep -" She thrusts hard, then presses down on Selena's clit. It's too hard, too much, and Selena moans loudly and thrusts her hips into the air.

"Come on," Taylor says. "I -" She loosens her hand a little, then tightens it. It's rougher now, less predictable, not in time with her thrusts. It's exactly what Selena needs. When she gets air she's panting, rocking back and forth on Taylor's fingers and fighting to hold on.

But Taylor whispers, in a ragged voice, "Come on, Selena, come on," and that's all Selena needs. When Taylor's hand tightens again she grabs Taylor's wrist and comes, panting and screwing her eyes shut.

As soon as she comes to, Taylor takes her hand off Selena's neck and leans down to kiss her. It's hot, messy and desperate, and Selena's not at all surprised when Taylor lets Selena roll them over and shove her down. It's easy to cup a hand over Taylor and feel how wet she is. Taylor tangles a hand in Selena's hair and tugs hard. Selena bites Taylor's lip and then pulls away, pushing Taylor's legs apart.

And fuck, Taylor's wet. Selena licks Taylor's cunt, fucking her with her tongue a little before dragging her tongue up to Taylor's clit. Taylor likes it fast and dirty, so Selena sucks her clit a little before fucking her with her tongue again, getting her thumb on Taylor's clit.

"Oh God," Taylor says, "oh God, oh God," and from there, it's easy work to make Taylor come against her face.

Selena takes a deep breath and sits back. She can't help but cup herself a little, press against her own clit and shudder with the aftershocks of it. Taylor grabs her soon enough, though, pulling her down on top of Taylor and kissing her.

"I was serious," Taylor says quietly when Selena pulls away. "I don't like -"

"I need to for now," Selena says. "But I'll try to keep it more...discreet."

"Good," Taylor says, brushing a finger over Selena's neck.

Selena winces. "I'm going to have bruises, aren't I."

"No," Taylor protests, but she's so wide-eyed and fake innocent that she's obviously lying.

Right now, Selena doesn't care. She laughs and kisses Taylor again.


End file.
